First Night
by Phases Of Obsession
Summary: Nancy and Edward just got married. However, there's one little thing that gets in the way: Edward's complete and utter cluelessness on what to do next. NOT SMUT. High-T. Edward/Nancy


Hello, all! This is just another little one-shot. It's sort of dedicated to Cissy Black Malfoy because that's who requested a fluffy Nancy/Edward fic. However, I don't know how 'fluffy' this is. Anyway. Here it is.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Nancy Tremaine has done a lot of impulsive things. There was that time she redecorated her entire flat in one weekend. Or the time that she bought that vintage Thunderbird (which, really, buying any car when you live in New York City is pure stupidity). However, nothing has ever been in the same league as this.

She just got married. To a man she only just met. A man she met through that ginger bitch.

She takes a deep breath as she and Edward walk down the hall, hand in hand, her head buzzing from a combination of giddiness and wine. And excitement. Oh, God, the excitement. She can feel it building up inside of her, becoming this carnal urge to press this hunk of a prince against the wall and ravish him. However, she has no idea if they're even close to his bedroom, or even any sort of fucking friendly space, so she restrains herself, no matter how much it's killing her and her privates.

He pulls her to a stop and opens a door, mumbling, "This is my quarters…"

A smirk comes forth on her face and she pushes him in, slamming the door closed behind them. She shoves him down onto the bed, then straddles him. She leans forward and starts kissing at his neck, using her hands to tear at his shirt. She quickly finds the buttons and rips the damn thing off.

Oh, good God! He has these lovely abs, ones that are obviously well trained and well worked, and…She could get used to this. She could get very used to this.

She keeps going down with her lips, sucking at his collarbone and occasionally nipping at his skin. She gropes at his pants—he's excited too. But, then again, not many men wouldn't be when confronted with a dangerously horny woman. She undoes his deliciously tight trousers, causing him to murmur, "Nancy?"

She looks up, her eyes wide and her pupils dilated. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

Fuck.

Of course, it hadn't occurred to her until now that he's probably as naive about sex as he is about everything else. She pulls herself off of him, sitting at his left side. "Have you ever had sex before?" she asks.

"Um…no. I don't think I have. But, then again, I'm not entirely sure what that is."

She resists letting out a long groan. A clueless, sexy as hell virgin. Well, at least she wouldn't have to worry about STDs.

"Nancy? Are you okay? You look…angry." He says the last word in a harsh whisper, as if it's some forbidden taboo. Maybe it is in this world. She doesn't know.

"No, no. I'm not angry, per say…But…You really never got The Talk? You know, the Birds and the Bees? The Stork? Baby Making?"

"What does…?" His eyebrows knit together, making him look almost like a Beagle pup. "I'm confused."

She sighs. "Okay, I guess I'll take care of it myself. Sex is, well, it's when a guy inserts his penis—"

"What's that?"

Her face falls. "Really? _Really_? Oh—whatever. Male parts," she says, gesturing to the genitals in question. "Sex is when a guy puts his male parts into a woman's female parts, alright? Well, I mean, there are other ways of doing it—gays and lesbians and some of the kinky stuff—but that's the nuts and bolts, 'kay?"

His bottom lip pokes out slightly. "That…doesn't that hurt? The—the woman—Doesn't that hurt the 'female parts'?"

"No—well, okay, the first few times it does, but after that it doesn't. Actually," she says, leaning forward to whisper huskily into his ear, "it feels damn amazing."

He slowly nods. "O—okay. If you say so…Um, so how do I do this 'sex' thing?"

Her smirk returns. "Oh, don't worry about that. Just let me handle it…"

* * *

"Wow."

She turns to look at him, both of them sweaty and satisfied. He has this dazed smile, a smile that makes her immensely happy.

"You—you weren't kidding; that really does feel damn amazing!" he says, laughing tiredly.

She lets out a chuckle too, turning onto her stomach. "Yeah, you're pretty good for a virgin. Ha. I have your virginity. Do you know—it's been a long time since I was someone's virgin experience!"

She can tell by the look in his eyes that he has no real idea what she's talking about, but he doesn't ask. Instead he poses another question: "So, how much can we do this sex thing?"

She shrugs. "As many times as we want to, I guess. I mean, there'll be times when I'm not really up for it or you're not really up for it—"

"I don't think I'll ever not be up for it."

"And then I'll have my period, so that's about a week out of the month when I'm off limits, but, really other than that…there's nothing really stopping us. We're married, after all."

His face brightens, "So, like, once a week, maybe?"

She snorts and kisses him. "Babe, we can do it a hell of a lot more than once a week."

"We can?" God, he's like a kid walking into Toys-R-Us.

"Hell, yeah. And you know what's even better?" She asks, once again kissing at his neck. "The more you do it, the better you get."

Her hand grazes down to his already hardening 'male parts'. Hmm. He has a very short down time. That's good to know.

"I—I…You're amazing," he blurts, his grin growing wider.

"The thought is mutual. Now, let's try something a little bit different this time…"

With that, she flips onto her back, pulling him on top of her. As his gaze briefly locks with hers, she can't help but think,

'_Best damned decision I've ever made_.'

* * *

Please review!


End file.
